


Hallucinations

by oursisthefury



Category: Carnivale
Genre: from a dream I had, this is old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: The troupe stops at a little town, the town has heard of Ben's powers and they believe that he is the only one who can bring their shaman back and defeat the evil that has been terrorizing them.





	1. Chapter 1

The dust swirled around, wild and frenzied; coating everyone and everything in its mighty wake. It was powerful and ruthless, cold and relenting, like some men's hearts. Everything was covered in dirt and dust, hardly any plants and animals survived. Everything was choked and they became deserts, home to the mightiest dust storms.

The whole surrounding was a tan brown, reddish color. There were vast canyons filled with nothing but dust. Every trail was blown over and almost every town was wiped out except one. It was middle ground. It was filled to the brim with odd sorts, those who could survive the harshness of the storms. They believed they could with the help of their Shaman, John Quagmire.

\-------------------------------------------

The wheels slipped through the sand, creating thin ruts that were soon to be blown over once again. The wind whipped against the sides of the vehicles and trailers, throwing dust at them and tilting them a little off balance. The dust scratched at the glass windows and collected in every nook and cranny, inhaling it was torture, so no one opened their doors or windows.

The troupe was back together. The cars bore the sun and moon symbol, although worn with age and neglect. They had gotten everyone back together, besides a few stragglers who were dead, unwilling or just plain missing, but the main group was fine. Although a certain bearded lady, was to say, resentful of the whole thing, especially of the main man. She was quoted to say, "I'm only coming back to see what's going to happen and to see how well the boy's faring which I heard was not well." She got a kick out of that information apparently.

"Is he even ok?" The famous baseball player on break asked the little man in charge of the show. "Who? The kid?" Samson asked and his old friend, Jonesy nodded. "He's been better," Samson paused, "He hardly ever leaves the management trailer.." "Why don't he heal himself?" Jonesy questioned, steering the vehicle. It was weird. He has just been playing baseball a few weeks ago when Samson pulled up and requested that he and Libby join the Carnivale again. They were a little reluctant to give up their lives but when they heard that it was to help Ben, they were on board immediately. Jonesy owed his life to that kid (although where was he when he was shot?) and he needed help bad. It just didn't make sense after the Preacher why Ben couldn't heal himself. He was weakened no doubt about it but still.. He was special. A healer. Jonesy still couldn't wrap his head around it. He could still recall waking up to see Hawkins just sitting there waiting for him to get up. He could still see the dead birds all around them and he still felt the excitement of finding his knee healed. Hawkins gave him a new knee, no one could have ever done that. And to think, he delayed his important mission to help them, he was a good kid.

Now it was just like old times again. Everyone together and Jonesy steering the lead car with Samson right next to him. Ok, maybe not everyone was there. Sofie was missing and bride to Brother Justin, it was a startling development.

"He can't.. It don't work that way," Samson replied, breaking Jones from his thoughts. "He tell you that?" The taller man asked absentmindedly. "Yeah," Samson said, "I don't try to get into his business. If you couldn't tell already, he's not exactly a social butterfly and the fact that he failed don't help matters," the man sighed looking out at the dust storm. "Well, how was anyone to tell the preacher would come back?" Jonesy eased up on the gas pedal.

"I suppose, but Hawkins don't see it that way," The other man mused. "He sees it as a failure." Jonesy always thought Ben was a hard character and this proved it. "Are we really gonna do the act again?" He pursued. "Well, how else are we gonna make money along the way?" "I dunno, none of us have done this in a while," "So?" "So, don't expect much," "I won't."

Ben sat inside the management trailer, his abdomen ached almost as much as his head did. He had gotten stronger since his altercation with Brother Justin but he was still weak as hell. "God dammit!" He swore, kicking the wall of the trailer roughly. He was a failure. He couldn't save Scudder, he couldn't save the world, he couldn't even save himself. He was just pathetic, wasting away in the dusty, dark trailer. Why did anyone even want to help him? 

He slid down the wall of the trailer, slumping down onto the wood floor, he couldn't heal himself. He didn't have the strength. The trailer bumped along and he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

The troupe bumped along, slowly and uneasily, seeing nothing but dirt and swirling dust. "Hey, ain't that a town?" Jonesy asked, squinting through the dust and at an outline of a small settling ground. "Why so it is." Samson sounded pleased at finally finding a place to set up. Both prayed for an actual town and not a ghost town. As they neared, the storms seemed to die down and as they got just outside the town, the storms died completely, leaving a clear ring. 

The town was called Cain and it looked mighty sparse to say the least. Jonesy stopped the truck and so did the others, he hopped out and so did Samson. They stood examining their new surroundings with much scrutiny. Soon everyone was out except Ben. "Should we get him?" Jonesy suggested. Samson paused a few moments before answering, "Maybe we shouldn't..." "Nonsense." The other declared gruffly, striding over to the management trailer which had an eery feel to it. He knocked on the faded green door. "Hey, Hawkins. We're at a town," he called out and he waited but there was no answer. He shrugged and tugged open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he stepped inside the trailer, he was hit with a wave of foreboding. It was so much darker inside than it was outside. It smelled musty, moldy, old and maybe a little like death. It just wasn't a good atmosphere to be in. He squinted through the dark and saw that a lot of items had been broken, but didn't Samson live in this trailer too? Maybe he didn't anymore. The walls were scratched at almost by a wild animal but he didn't see Ben. He went forward to peek through the faded, and torn red velvet curtains but tripped over something halfway there. He lurched forward with a shout of surprise, catching himself mid trip. 

Ben was in the corn field again but this time he was being chased by Sofie. She had black, bottomless eyes like the Preacher and she was bare chested to show the tattoo of the black tree off. She was gaining on him and there was nothing he could do, he was too weak. He clutched his stomach which bled blue blood all over the corn stalk leaves. She was gaining, her hands reaching for him; he tripped and sprawled onto the ground. She leapt upon him as he rolled over onto his back, trying to scramble away, her eyes were hungry and she pinned him. Her fingernails were sharp, pointy black claws and her death were sharp as needles, pointy and black. "Sofie, please don't." He begged her but she just blinked at him, her nails digging into his skin and making deep cuts. She lunged forward, suddenly and swiftly, pressing her mouth against his and biting into his flesh. He couldn't scream, he was paralyzed, until a sharp pain shot through his leg, as if some one had kicked it and he shot up gasping.

He felt his mouth, it was still there. There didn't appear to be any scratches on him, but his nose was bleeding. He wiped it with a rag he had next to him when noticed someone else was in there with him. Ben's heart thudded against his chest. "Who's there?" He demanded hoarsely.

"Well, I'll be damned, Hawkins." Jonesy commented as Ben moved to his feet. "Jonesy?" Ben sounded confused but disgruntled as normal. "Why are you in here?" He sounded annoyed. "Samson wanted me to tell you that we've reached a town." "So?" Ben rubbed his head. "Don't be so difficult, kid," Jonesy sighed. "Just get out there." He watched Hawkins jerkily make it to the door. He seemed in really bad shape. "Need any help?" He offered but Ben told him no. 

Ben stepped out, squinting into the sun, he felt so weak and everyone could sense it. Jonesy stepped out behind him and went over to Samson. "How're you feeling?" The near manager asked him. "I've been better." Ben replied grouchily. "Don't look like much of a town." He said surveying the small place. "You sure there's even anyone in it?" As soon as he said it, doors began to shakily creak open and people curiously poked their heads out to observe the new arrivals.


End file.
